


Say good bye

by OrionPax



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax/pseuds/OrionPax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi says good bye to her lusus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say good bye

**Author's Note:**

> ok this was originally written for my RP group where I play, surprise surprise, Terezi.  
> So that's why Tez is god tier and how the doomsday scale still exists. It's slightly AU in those aspects but other than that I tried to keep it canon as possible.

The cold metal blade of the shovel bit into the ground over and over.   
Over the few days the digger was there the hole slowly widened and grew deeper. They only took breaks from digging to cut through the thick roots from the surrounding trees. All the while the imposing figure of the great stone structure loomed above them casting them into shadow.    
Wiping the teal sweat from their sightless eyes the digger slammed the shovel down into the earth one last time and left it standing there. Their hands were blistered and raw; the palms scattered with splinters from the wooden shaft. Every muscle in the diggers’ body was on fire and they could feel a dull ache behind their eyes. The job was no where near done yet.   
Fluttering the wings on their back the digger took off and moved round to the great stone. The giant pair of scales that had sat here as long as the digger had lived. One side was empty and it had tipped.   
It was not important now, it no longer had any power over the digger, but it would have to do as a proxy. There was no body. No remains. Nothing left but some half remembered conversations and the one thing that the deceased had done for the digger. They sniffled as tears escaped their eyes and fled down their face in a bid for freedom.    
Planting their feet the digger slammed their shoulder against the structure. It refused to budge a single inch. Teeth gritting so hard blood began to leek out of the gums the digger tried again. Over and over they threw their weight against it. vast trenches were carved beneath them as they pushed with all the strength in their legs.   
After hours of trying non-stop a rumbling noise broke the silence as the ground at the edge of the pit began to lose its grip and tumble down. The digger let out one last cry filled with rage at their own uselessness and grief at the long ago loss that had brought them back here.   
With a creak and a crack the vast set of scales moved and finally fell down into the waiting maw. As it fell it gouged clumps out of the sides of the pit so when it reached the bottom it was half buried already.   
Taking the shovel once more in shaking hands the digger reversed the hard work and filled in the hole.   
After a long time the job was nearly done. One last task. One last job.   
Dropping the shovel as they moved the digger picked up a shell fragment of what had once, long ago, been an oversized egg. They also retrieved a sharp stone. Reaching the centre of the dirt mound the digger drove the shell fragment into the fresh dug earth so it stood proud before kneeling to take the stone to it.   
_H3R3 L13S 4 DR4GON TH4T W1LL N3V3R B3 FORGOT3N  
_ Terezi Pyrope stood up.   
The job was done now all that was left was to say goodbye. Her face was a mess of teal between the tears and the sweat. Pulling up her shirt she wiped her self off so at least she was somewhat presentable.   
“YOU KNOW 1 COULDNT 4SK FOR 4 B3TT3R LUSUS. 1 KNOW YOU W3R3NT 4LW4YS TH3R3 FOR M3 BUT…1M GL4D YOU W3R3 M1N3 4ND 1 W4S YOURS. 1 KNOW FOR 4 F4CT TH4T 1F NOT FOR YOU 1 WOULD N3V3R H4V3 B33N TH3 TROLL 1 4M TOD4Y.”   
There were no tears this time. She had cried as much as she could over the past few days.    
Terezi turned to leave but stopped. There was one last thing. She hadn’t been wearing her god tier outfit but she had kept it with her. Retrieving her captchacard she scratched the surface and the fancy pair of pyjamas fluttered to the floor. The shovel once more was stood in the ground. This time behind the shell grave marker. Before she left Terezi hung the outfit on the shovel.   
A small sad smile twitched over her lips.    
“1LL M1SS YOU MUM.” 


End file.
